Kalau Suka, Bilang Aja!
by awesumbohemian
Summary: Pokoknya nggak ada yang boleh tahu! Nggak ada!-bahkan babi peliharaan kepala sekolah, juga nggak boleh tahu!/"...memangnya itu bukan melakukan apa-apa namanya?"/Hah? Memangnya Tenten ngapain, sih?/nejiten/oneshot/AU/awesumbohemian2015


**Kalau Suka, Bilang Aja!** -awesumbohemian2015

Naruto dkk punya Om Masashi

 _[[gila, ini fic kedua minggu ini yang gue post. padahal katanya hiatus.]]_

warn: nejiten, shortfic, oneshot, au. semoga ga ooc. semoga ga typo.

.

.

Tenten, dengan gerakan cepat, langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sebuah tiang listrik begitu sosok yang diikutinya berhenti melangkah dan menengok ke belakang. Tenten panas-dingin. Dalam hati berdoa dan berharap, semoga pemuda itu tidak melihatnya.

Dan memang tidak. Sesaat kemudian Tenten sudah mendengar langkah pemuda itu lagi. Tenten perlahan melongokkan kepalanya.

Ah, benar.

Pemuda itu sudah melangkah lagi. Tenten menunggu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuntuti lagi langkah si pemuda tampan. Lebih baik ia lebih menjaga jarak sekarang, karena sosok yang diikutinya sejak pulang sekolah tadi, sudah menoleh beberapa kali karena merasa diikuti. Tenten juga berusaha meringankan tubuhnya agar langkahnya tidak kedengaran oleh si pemuda. Bahkan ia hampir berniat membuka sepatunya tadi, tapi diurungkannya niatnya yang itu karena tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian-ditatap semua orang yang ia lewati-hingga pemuda yang diikutinya menyadari kehadirannya.

Tenten kini berada sekitar 10 meter di belakang pemuda itu. Melangkah hati-hati. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Mengunci pemuda yang diikutinya dalam pandangan. Tenten sudah berniat tidak mau kehilangan jejak pemuda itu lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Ya, faktanya Tenten sudah membuntuti pemuda itu diam-diam selama tiga hari. Kegiatan itu ia lakukan setiap pulang sekolah.

"Tenten, akhir-akhir ini kamu sibuk banget, deh. Masa sampai panekuk yang lagi diskon itu kamu lewatkan?" Sakura bertanya heran ketika untuk yang kedua kalinya Tenten menolak ajakannya memakan panekuk di kafe langganan mereka.

"Biar aja, Sakura. Dia pasti nyesel kalau waktu diskonnya udah habis!" timpal Ino, lalu cepat-cepat menarik Sakura, meninggalkan Tenten yang hanya bisa meringis saja.

Tenten kembali meringis saat mengingat kedua temannya itu. Ia tidak bisa memberitahu kegiatan membuntutinya yang sangat rahasia ini-bahkan pada Ino dan Sakura. Tidak, tidak. Tenten tidak mau orang lain tahu. Bisa-bisa terjadi kehebohan. Tenten menggeleng-geleng. Ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah membicarakan kegiatan yang ia lakukan ini pada siapapun, bahkan pada babi peliharaan kepala sekolahnya. Sungguh, Tenten ngeri apabila ada yang mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan sepulang sekolah.

Membuntuti seorang pemuda setiap pulang sekolah!

Tenten merasa dia gila sekali sampai sanggup melakukan pekerjaan _stalker_ itu.

Tenten tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia langsung mencari-cari sosok yang ia buntuti sejak tadi-dan dua hari sebelumnya.

Hilang!

Tenten mendesah kecewa. Lagi-lagi hilang! Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa sih dirinya susah sekali untuk berkonsentrasi?-pantas saja guru-guru di sekolahnya sering sekali melempar sebatang kapur, atau sebuah penghapus papan ke dahinya.

Tenten membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat untuk pulang.

Tapi ia malah menubruk seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ee-maaf!" Tenten buru-buru mundur dan membungkuk.

 _Kacau, deh._ pikir Tenten, _sudah kehilangan jejaknya, sekarang malah menubruk orang!_

Bukannya memaafkan Tenten, seseorang yang tertubruk itu malah melipat tangannya dan berkata sinis. "Kamu ngapain?"

Tenten langsung mendongak begitu mendengar suara berat yang ia kenali itu. Lalu membelalak begitu melihat yang barusan ia tubruk adalah pemuda yang selama tiga hari ini ia buntuti. Tenten langsung menunduk lagi. Kembali panas dingin. Jari-jari tangannya bergerak-gerak. Antara salah tingkah, malu, panik, dan grogi. Tenggorokan Tenten tiba-tiba mengering. Tenten benar-benar berharap pemuda itu tidak tahu bahwa Tenten mengikutinya selama tiga hari ini.

"Aku tanya, kamu ngapain?" tanya pemuda itu lagi ketika Tenten tidak kunjung menjawab. "Kenapa membuntutiku? Memangnya kamu penguntit? Atau mata-mata mafia?" semburnya dengan nada tetap sinis.

Tenten mengumpat dalam hati, mengatai dirinya sendiri.

"Oi, Tenten!" pemuda itu menyentil dahi Tenten keras-keras. "Kalau kamu masih nggak jawab juga, kupanggil polisi!"

Tenten, diancam begitu, langsung panik. "Ja-jangan, Neji!" serunya cepat-cepat. "Aku nggak melakukan apa-apa, kan?"

Neji, Hyuga Neji, pemuda yang tiga hari dibuntuti oleh Tenten, mengernyit. "Menguntitku tiap pulang sekolah, memangnya itu bukan _melakukan apa-apa_ namanya?"

Tenten meringis. "Cuma itu," kilahnya.

Neji mendengus pelan. "Apanya yang _cuma itu_? Kamu bikin aku jadi risih, tahu."

Tenten merapikan pita seragamnya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dirapikan lagi. "Maaf, deh..."

"Makanya," Neji menghela napas. ".. kalau suka, bilang aja!"

 _Uh._

Hanya dengan satu kalimat pendek itu, wajah Tenten langsung memerah sempurna. Tenten buru-buru menunduk, tidak ingin Neji melihat wajahnya yang merah.

Neji melipat tangannya. "Lagipula, kalau kamu _cuma_ membuntutiku, mana bisa aku membalasnya?"

Tenten perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Tidak paham arti kalimat Neji tadi.

Neji memalingkan wajahnya. Kemudian berjalan melewati Tenten. "Kan kalau kamu langsung bilang suka, aku _bisa membalasnya_ ," Neji mendorong dahi Tenten, lalu langsung meninggalkan gadis yang membuntutinya tiga hari itu.

Tenten melongo. Ia menyentuh dahinya, lalu kemudian tersadar. Ia menoleh, memandangi punggung Neji yang menjauh. "Eeeh?!" teriaknya tidak percaya. Wajahnya lagi-lagi merona merah, kali ini menjalar ke telinganya.

Neji tidak menyahut, apalagi menengok. Ia hanya mengangkat tangannya, melambai.

.

.

yeah, **tamat**.


End file.
